Retazos de Vida
by Kuraudea
Summary: El tiempo con los años muestra que muy poco conocemos las intenciones de las personas que dicen amarnos, nos desvían, nos contaminan más nunca es tarde para cortar ese hilo. [Trunks x Oc x Marron] Fic inspirado en Triángulo de Schala S. Gracias por leer. [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama. _

_**Isabelle Cort** no me pertenece es creación de Schala S personaje de su Fic **Triángulo.** [Cuanto con los permisos pertinentes para su uso]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _~Retazos de Vida~_**

 ** _Parte I_**

 _ **FOTOGRAFÍAS** :_ _El Inicio. _

.

.

 _Sus ojos se abrían lentamente con pesadez al sentir un rayo de luz en su cara proveniente de la persiana mal cerrada. Su cabeza dio vueltas justo cuando sintió los primeros signos de la resaca; se quejó al sisear._

 _—Ah, demonios…—frotó su frente y en seguida se preguntó cuánto había bebido ayer con Isabelle—Rayos, mi cabeza…_

 _¿Era viernes? ¿Era sábado? ¿Domingo? No tenía ni la menor idea._

 _Acostado baca abajo con ambos brazos bajo la almohada su vista se fue clarificando y de repente un flechazo lo encandiló—frunció el ceño._

 _La responsable del acto se echó a reír y recibió con la mano la fotografía instantánea que salió de la cámara; agitaba el papel de plástico para que pronto se revelara la imagen que capturó._

 _—Qué lindo, bebé—le mostró la fotografía en son de burla._

 _Éste esbozó entre risas por su maldita imprudencia._

 _—Estás loca, déjame en paz—volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Los flashazos capturaban cada moviendo del joven Brief. En la ducha, al cepillarse los dientes, en la intimidad y al desayunar un simple plato de cereal con fruta._

 _—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de fotografiarme, Isabelle?—preguntó al dejar de comer._

 _La mujer de rojo quitó la cámara de su rostro y contestó:_

 _—Hasta el día que desaparezca de este mundo, bebé._


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Retazos de Vida~_**

 ** _Parte II_**

 _ **ENFERMEDAD:** Tus ojos._

 _._

 _._

 _—Más fuerte, Trunks.—dijo la mujer entre jadeos al recibir la furia de sus embestidas—Más fuerte…_

 _»¡Más!_

 _La víctima jadeaba enloquecido en sincronía de la mujer al recibir sus órdenes._

 _El agua de la regadera humedecía sus cuerpos; las piernas femeninas rodeaban su cintura como una faja apretada, él sostenía de sus glúteos y con movimientos bruscos la llenaba de placer. La espalda de la roja se deslizaba en la pared cubierta de azulejos grises; para tener un mejor agarre se sostenía de su cuello. Ambos tenían signos de jabón, especialmente en sus cabellos._

 _Gozoso cerró los ojos ante el placer._

 _—Nunca dejes de mirarme, Trunks._

 _—Isa…_

 _—¿Quieres que lo haga, bebé?—preguntó en éxtasis._

 _—Sí._

 _Salvajemente la mujer besó a los zafiros como si quisiera arrancárselos. Sus labios se escurrían en sus ojos a la par de su lengua; disfrutaba de devorar el exquisito manjar y su significado. Disfrutaba el absorber toda su vitalidad, su alma, y dejarlo cada vez más vacío._

 _Él gimió con fuerzas pues la enfermedad de la locura ya causaba sus primeros efectos secundarios; le gustaba también. Pese que al principio le fue extraño ese detalle de Isabelle cada vez gozaba más de su manía._

 _—¿Así?—preguntó la proveedora del virus._

 _—Así.—contestó la víctima._


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Retazos de vida~_**

 ** _Parte III_**

 _ **FASTIDIO:** Punto de quiebre._

 _._

 _._

 _Nada llamaba su atención. Las reuniones que organizaba su madre para él perdieron totalmente su encanto. Podría decir que desde que contrajo nupcias nada le era igual desde entonces. Mientras todo mundo moría de risión con los chistes del Tío Yamcha, Isabelle platicaba con Bra sobre el ultimo grito de la moda; definitivamente eso tampoco era de su interés. Por un momento pensó en dejar de asistir a la reuniones familiares pero, había una luz de esperanza que le hacía continuar._

 _—Marron…—susurró con el cigarrillo en sus labios, tal viva imagen de su abuelo._

 _Portando mezclilla y camisa negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, observaba a la rubia sin escrúpulos. Quiso disimular y tras tirar la colilla del cigarro, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Desvió la mirada, pues no quería parecer un acosador ni mucho menos ¿Pero como ignorarla? ¿Cómo ignorar esa magia que desprendía al conjunto de su vestido rosa salmón? Siempre tan tímida, tan seria y tan endemoniadamente frágil y celestial que, le era imposible no imaginarse a tal deidad haciéndoselo sinfín de veces._

 _»Estoy enfermo…—pensó para sí mismo y fue con Isabelle para regresar a su hogar._

 ** _..._**

 _El matrimonio estaba más que destruido. Durante el trayecto no hubo palabra que los hiciera tener una conversación amena como cualquier pareja; solo silencio._

 _Al llegar a su excéntrica casa vestida de rojo, el muchacho dejó las llaves de su convertible sobre la mesa que estaba a su paso. En ella había una fotografía del día de su boda; ambos con una faz llena de felicidad de la cuál el día de hoy no quedaba rastro alguno de ese sentimiento que los había unido aquella vez. Carraspeó para afinar su garganta, sentía raspera por los cigarros que fumó durante la fiesta. Entretanto se quitó la camisa y con la prenda en mano se dirigió a la Cort:_

 _—Iré a tomar una ducha._

 _La mujer no contestó nada, solo lo observó con una expresión de «¡Qué aburrido eres, bebé!» y le volteó los ojos con cierto fastidio. Quien lo diría, viernes por la noche y Trunks quería ducharse para seguramente descasar. Isabelle se cruzó de brazos y se fue en dirección a la sala con todas las intenciones de hablar buen rato por teléfono con Susu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esbozó sentidamente al recibir el chorro del agua tibia sobre su torso. Era el único momento de paz que tenía en su maldito matrimonio. Mientras jabonaba su cabellera meditaba cuan cansado estaba de ella. Harto de la vida que llevaba, harto de ser el protagonista de sus impulsos locos. ¿Y se supone que él era el inmaduro? Ella siempre le recriminaba por ser menor en edad, al menos pese a la mancha roja que arrastraba consigo había una mínima parte de cordura en su ser._

 _Cerró los ojos para olvidarse de la sombra gris que le perseguía desde años y mejor se centró en lo rescatable del día._

 _»Marron…—murmuró bajo el agua._

 _No negaría que tenía todas las intenciones de «satisfacerse» a sí mismo con la imagen de la rubia en su mente._

 _Sin mucho que pensar se tocó con el ritmo justo. En el azulejo se reflejaba el movimiento de su mano que iba y venía; primero lento, después más rápido. Que enfermo se sentía al desear a otra mujer que estaba tan fuera de su alcance. Se suponía que tenía a Isabelle a su lado, su esposa por voluntad propia, a la que le dijo SÍ ciegamente._

 _Y se detuvo._

 _El arrepentimiento le llegó de golpe. Su garganta poco a poco se escaldó por el auténtico sabor a veneno. No había duda que moría lentamente pues el significado de vivir, de tener una vida de pareja se miraba cada vez más lejano de su realidad; no tenía cabida en sus pensamientos retorcidos. Tal vez ella con su cámara capturó una felicidad que realmente no existía, al menos no para él. Sin embargo, como buen drogadicto a su vicio siempre caía en sus manos. Siempre._

 _Al verse en el espejo del baño, observó que en sus ojos no había brillo; opacos como si en él no existiera un gramo de alma sino sólo la carne, el cuerpo. Con la mano retiró el paño del cristal y supo más que nunca que estar a su lado era cada vez más insoportable, le hacía perder la cordura, la razón. Escuchar su carcajada lo mareaba, le aturdía a punto de asquearse._

 _¿Y cuando iba a parar?_

 _¿Y cuando tendría una vida feliz con una mujer de hogar, con hijos y mascotas?_

 _¿Cuándo iba a seguir con este absurdo juego de perversión y desenfreno?_

 _—¿Hasta cuándo Isabelle?_

 _Al salir de la regadera secó su cuerpo con la toalla que colgaba de la barra de aluminio y se enredó con ella. Otra entretanto descansaba sobre sus hombros mientras absorbía las gotas que caían de sus lacios escurridizos._

 _Salió para dirigirse a su habitación. Sus pies descalzos sentía la suavidad de la alfombra roja y, entre pasos sacudía con rebeldía su cabellera húmeda. Justo cuando pasó por el área de la sala un flashazo lo sorprendió entre las penumbras; era su mujer._

 _—¡Boo!—se escuchó su risa burlesca._

 _—Isabelle eres tú…—expresó con fastidio tras distinguir la figura de la Cort._

 _La mujer con los brazos extendidos y piernas cruzadas, reposaba en el sillón mientras la flama naranja de su cigarrillo humeaba._

 _—¿Y a quién esperabas, bebé?_

 _El Brief se dio la vuelta para seguir con su ruta._

 _—Estoy cansado, iré a descansar._

 _—¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?_

 _Trunks se frenó y volteó hacia la mujer._

 _—Nunca pensé que fueras tan sentimental, bebé—volvió a reír._

 _—Ya basta, Isabelle—negó al frotar su frente—En serio no estoy de humor para tus cosas._

 _—Espera un momento, Trunks.—se dirigió hacia él y le abrazó—Ven…—entre jalones lo llevó al sillón—Nada de que lo hagas me puede lastimar tanto como el hecho de que me dejes de hablar. ¿Me escuchaste?_

 _Ella se sentó y el empresario quedó de pie justo enfrente de ella._

 _—Nunca dejes de hablarme, bebé. Nunca. Castígame con lo sea pero no me ignores. Yo necesito de tus ojos, sin tus ojos no vivo._

 _El menor agachó el rostro para dirigirse a la pelirroja; le observó._

 _—¿Satisfecha?—preguntó irónico._

 _—Algo me dice que aún estás molesto, ¿no? Que quede claro que las amigas que invité era para divertirnos juntos, bebé. ¿No sé qué tiene de malo el experimentar cosas nuevas?_

 _—Tal vez no tiene nada de malo pero, después de cuatro años de matrimonio—esbozó y se cruzó de brazos—Uno busca otro ritmo sexual distinto a lo que tú te «aferras en continuar»—trató de hacer énfasis en las últimas palabras— Quizás en nuestra primera etapa como pareja estuvo bien pero, ya no Isa, ya no más locuras._

 _—¿Ya no me amas, Trunks? ¿Es eso? O…¿Te gusta otra chica?—le miraba fijamente— A mí no me molesta que te acuestes con alguien más._

 _—No estoy diciendo eso—desvió la mirada._

 _—¡Ah, ya sé!—tronó los dedos al creer que tenía la respuesta en sus manos— ¿Te gusta aquella rubia que siempre está en las reuniones familiares, o no? ¿Marron es nombre no es así?_

 _—No digas tonterías._

 _—¿A no? ¿Y por qué siempre le observas? Ni siquiera parpadeas cuando la miras. La deseas, se te nota bebé—expulsó la última bocanada de humo y llevó la colilla del cigarro al cenicero de la mesa de al lado, le presionó unos instantes hasta apagarlo con el resto de las cenizas—Quieres desnudarla y tener sexo con ella. ADMÍTELO._

 _—Te dije que NO._

 _—Que falta de confianza, Trunks—abrió sus piernas y en esa posición las subió al ras del sillón—Si tú quieres puedes hacérmelo e imaginar que soy ella, ¿Qué dices, eh?¿Verdad que suena divertido?._

 _La mujer roja sonrió cínica mientras subía su falda. Con la sensualidad que la distinguía retiró la pantaleta de encajes negros al deslizarla lentamente sobre sus piernas._

 _—Puedo teñirme el cabello y ser rubia si tú lo deseas—se dividió el cabello en partes iguales y se hizo dos coletas que amarró con los listones que llevaba en sus muñecas—Ahora sí soy Marron, bebé—erguía la espalda tras hundir dos dedos dentro de su intimidad._

 _»Soy Marron, Trunks._

 _—Y-Ya basta, Isa—flaqueaba el enfermo._

 _—Házmelo, bebé—jadeaba al ritmo de sus caricias bajas—Ya está húmedo, Trunks…_

 _»Puedes entrar…—seguía jadeando._

 _—Isabelle, por favor—el hombre cerró los ojos para no caer._

 _—¿O quieres que yo te lo hago a ti?_

 _Su mente estaba en parálisis. No había duda que Isabelle conocía sus debilidades, cada peca de su cuerpo y hasta sus propios pensamientos. Ella sabía todo de él y eso le frustraba; cedía a su merced._

 _Sin predisponérselo la Cort descifró su oculto deseo bajo, pues no se engañaría que la rubia por su delicadeza y deidad le atraía a morir. El rosa que le dio la bienvenida a la mujer era un delirio para el hombre sin alma, para homúnculo que actuaba por impulso en busca de esa pureza, de esa malicia que ahora no existían en su mente._

 _En él ya no existía NADA._

 _La pelirroja retiró la toalla que le cubría dejándola caer al alfombrado. Su masculinidad se vio víctima de la excitante escena al mostrarse erecta, pues justo quedó en el rostro de la que aparentaba ser Marron._

 _La locura disfrazada de rojo tomó con sus manos la firmeza de su hombre. Ésta hacía su trabajo como una profesional en el arte del violín al tocar una melodía armoniosa; sacudía el miembro hasta dejarlo más endurecido._

 _—Dedo de decirte que «esto» es otra parte de sus encantos—sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su intimidad—Seguro que mueres porque Marron sea la que te haga esto, bebé. ¿Quieres terminar en mi rostro? ¿Quieres que me los beba? Tú solo dime, Trunks._

 _»Imagina que soy ella._

 _»Imagínalo._

 _Y lo imaginó._

 _Su locura le traicionó a sobremanera y vio a la rubia prendida de su parte más noble. Él siseaba, jadeaba y en su mente procesaba el nombre más dulce que conocía: «Marron»_

 _—Marron…—murmuraron sus labios y acariciaba el rostro de la usurpadora._

 _»Marron…_

 _En ese momento solo eran la rubia y él. Eran los dos como lo imaginaba en sus remotos sueños eróticos. No había grises, solo ellos y su bendita locura teñida de azul, de rojo._

 _«Seamos rojo ante el gris»_

 _Marron que no era Marron seguía provocándole irremediables sensaciones al enfermo, hasta que un gruñido grave salió de sus labios desde lo más pedido de su alma y su gracia manchó el rostro de su debilidad._

 _Gritó de placer._

 _Su cuerpo se vio débil por el final de acto y, todo volvió a lo que era: al gris._

 _Jadeante miró a Isabelle con rastros de la mancha de su hombría. Y justo ahí, supo que tendría que pasar algo extraordinario para desprenderse de esa mujer que cada vez más le hacía mal._

 _—Me estás volviendo loco, Isabelle…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Retazos de vida~_**

 ** _Parte IV_**

 _ **Mi esperanza:** Tu demonio._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._ _El ángel le hizo desfallecer como lo hacía «ella» con sus manos intoxicadas de locura. Solo que ahora con la gran diferencia de que había sentimientos compartidos._

 _—Te amo—decía seguro de sus palabras._

 _»Te amo, Marron—repetía una y otra vez tras ver que su camino tomó otro rumbo gracias a ella._

 _El antídoto de todos sus males estaba bajo su cuerpo. Le hacía el amor a la deidad que siempre visualizó en su mente. Sentía su calor, su vientre sin barreras al entregarse pleno a la rubia. Porque en ella había un gramo de esperanza que provocaba un ligero destello de brillo ante lo opaco de sus ojos. Y eso era la verdadera felicidad._

 _—Trunks: mi demonio._

 _Seamos rojo ante el gris._

 _—Por siempre tu maldito demonio, y tú: mi salvación._

 _—Trunks, ¿Tú quieres que…?_

 _—Sí, Marron, hazlo._

 _»A ella que le entregué toda mi vida. En la mujer que confíe ciegamente y le susurré todos mis miedos, le grité mis sueños y le enseñé todos mis puntos débiles...se fue; gracias a ello el destino me regresó lo que en verdad me correspondía._

 _—Bésame los ojos, Marron._

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 _Hola n.n espero que les haya gustado este pequeño tributo a Triángulo. Mi idea en sí aparte de hacerle este presente a mi querida Schala S (que últimamente estuvo un poco triste) era más que nada plasmar en pocos capítulos otras escenas que según mi mente loca pudieron haber pasado en el Fic, claro como pequeña cronología de los hechos como simples rellenos nada más, no quise ser tan explicita o detallista en sus contenidos por temor a generar spoiler a la gente que no ha leído la obra original, así que quien sea lo pueden leer si temor n.n_

 _Es la segunda vez que trabajó con Isabell Cort en un Fic, primero fue en Hielo en la Escarcha y ahora en Retazos de vida, gracias a Schala por prestarme a tu queridísima Isa. Espero también que te haya gustado este pequeño obsequio, esto queda muy corto al lado de Tri pero lo hice con mucho cariño :D_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leer, nos estamos leyendo pronto en FA._

 _Besos y Cariños:_

 _Kuraudea._


End file.
